


Yuri Falls

by McFluri (Weisel)



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17678036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weisel/pseuds/McFluri
Summary: Yuri's thoughts after the events in Zaude. CONTAINS SPOILERS!





	Yuri Falls

It all happened so fast that I didn’t even realize I was about to die, at least not at first. I’ve faced death a handful of times before, but this time, there’s nothing I can do to evade it. This time, I’m actually going to die.

I’m plummeting like a rock toward my inevitable death, and of course my mind goes right to _him._

I knew I’d never _have_ Flynn, but… I’d wanted at least a little more of what I _could_ get before kicking the bucket, even just a little more teasing and one of his approving nudges. I wish I’d taken one of those thousand chances I had to kiss that bastard’s perfect face. I could’ve played it off as a joke so easily, but I still chickened out every time.

It’s selfish, but I wish I’d done a hell of a lot more than that. I wish I’d told him the day I realized I was in love with him however many years ago. I wish I hadn’t been so hellbent on maintaining distance between us since leaving the knights.

If everything could’ve gone my way, he wouldn’t even be a damn knight and I wouldn’t have to stay out of his way at all. We’d still be attached at the hip and doing whatever the hell seemed important back when we were just a couple of idiotic kids.

And maybe, just maybe, he’d feel the same things I feel for him. Hell, even if he didn’t, I’d still be happy. Life is just better when he’s around.

I close my eyes. It’s too hard to keep them open anymore and everything is fading.

I don’t need to have my eyes open to see him, though. I can see him clear as day in my mind, and right now he’s beaming at the world like he’s the goddamn sun itself. He’d probably do the sun’s job without a moment of hesitation if the sun asked him to.

It hurts, but I let out a laugh at the mental image of Flynn drifting through the sky and trying to light up the world with his shiny armor. It’s ridiculous, yet fitting.

I might as well think about something good in my last few moments. I think about all the different ways he says my name and how they all make me feel. I think about the spark in his eye when he fights. I think about that look he gives me, the one I’ve somehow convinced myself is reserved just for me. With the right mindset, death can be awfully sweet.

For once, I indulge myself on those forbidden daydreams of the life I could never have. I’m cold now, but I imagine how warm I’d be if I was waking up in his arms. He’d be a firm anchor onto the world and I wouldn’t be falling at all. We’d have all morning to stay in bed and I could get my fill of Flynn’s sleepy voice. I’d feel his slow, steady heartbeat instead my own frantic pulse. I’d get to live another day to see that beautiful son of a bitch. The wind rushing past my ears fades into silence.

_“I love you, Yuri.”_

I allow myself to imagine Flynn saying those words over and over and _over…_


End file.
